Goodbye Yesterday
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: Nagisa returns to 3-E classroom after becoming a teacher. But what he did not know was someone else decided to visit the place at the same time.
1. Goodbye Yesterday

**Goodbye Yesterday**

"I'm back, Koro-sensei..."

A light blue-haired man with equally blue eyes stood still in front of the old single-storey building which seemed well-kept and less dilapidated than he thought it would be considering seven years had passed. This very building was where his classes in junior high took place – the infamous class 3-E. Shiota Nagisa, former student of 3-E, finally returned as a trainee teacher at one of their local high schools after graduating from university.

 _I did it, Koro-sensei._

He finally became a teacher.

 _I feel like I'm a step closer to you now._

Just then, he caught sight of another person standing not too far in front of him with their eyes shut, allowing the spring wind to blow past their face, strands of fiery red hair tousled around, dancing to the air.

 _Crunch._

Nagisa unknowingly stepped on some dry leaves, and the crunching noises alerted the other person soon enough. He calmly turned around and Nagisa could finally see his face, the amber eyes widened by a fraction before the redheaded man spoke up, "Nagisa?"

 _Wait. Those familiar sharp yellow eyes. That familiar scarlet hair. That familiar voice._

"Karma..!" Nagisa rushed towards the man and greeted him with the widest smile he could possibly muster, light cerulean eyes sparkled brightly like that of a child's. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

The person standing tall in front of him was named Akabane Karma, his friend slash ex-classmate from Kunugigaoka Junior High class 3-E. Over the years, he was one of the few friends Nagisa still kept in touch with, most probably due to Karma's persistency in pestering him with calls or texts at ungodly hours from time to time.

Karma automatically brought his hand on top of Nagisa's head before ruffling the pastel blue hair, now nice and shorter than before. "I've been fine. But wow, you didn't change at all since I last saw you. Except for your shorter bangs. Did you even grow in height at all?" The redhead slyly slipped the sensitive question in at the end with a trademark smirk on his lips.

"I-I did! Don't be so rude..." Nagisa spluttered, face easily turning red from humiliation. Over the course of seven years, he had only grown in height by a centimetre, as laughable as it may sounded. He was only 160 cm tall right now (a pretty pathetic height for a twenty-two year old man if he had to say so himself). Meanwhile, the red-haired devilish man towering over him easily reached a proud height of 185 cm from his last height of 175 cm.

"As always, you've never fail to surprise me with your superb assassination skills. I couldn't even sense anyone behind me just now. Must be getting pretty rusty after all these years." Karma laughed a little as he removed his hand from Nagisa's small head. And the bluenette caught himself staring at the other in awe. If before Karma had this wild psychotic look on his handsome face, he now retained some maturity in his facial expressions, amplifying his degree of handsomeness by a thousand-fold.

Great looks, great height and build and a challenging but great job nonetheless as a civil servant in one of the top bureaucracies in the country?

"Dear god, aren't you being a bit biased nowadays..." Nagisa mumbled to himself as they both made their way to the building entrance, Karma was a bit distracted to even reply with his usual witty remarks.

And just then, Nagisa saw what made the other man stared ahead in complete silence; their old classroom, left just as they both last seen it – the desks and chairs aligned in a few rows, the teacher's desk in the front middle, the blackboard and a box of colourful chalks nearby, some streaks of sunlight peeking through the window curtains creating some kind of shadowy effects and the whole place seemed to gleam in a majestic gold.

"How nostalgic..."

The trainee teacher then eyed his red-haired friend who sauntered to the teacher's desk before leaning against it, one hand already reaching for a piece of chalk.

The sound of chalk scraping across the blackboard resounded in the silent classroom and Nagisa stood there listening in great nostalgia. In school nowadays, they used whiteboards and markers – a pleasant change in terms of ease to clean but to Nagisa, that very sound was one of the few connections they had had with their beloved sensei in their chaotic everyday classes before his timely death at the hands of no one else but Shiota Nagisa, his very first and last assassination.

"At 22 years old, Nagisa Shiota is only..." Karma voice's trailed off as he continued to write something on the board and Nagisa's eyes curiously followed suit.

"...160 cm tall...? Wait, where did you-!?" Nagisa frantically rushed to the front and reached for the duster. "Erase that immediately!"

Karma swiftly grabbed hold of the sought item first, placing it up high above his head and of course, out of Nagisa's reach, "No way~ Bull's-eye, huh?"

The poor man, shorter than his sadistic friend, jumped a few times as he tried to reach the duster. Landing on the wrong side of his foot, Nagisa tripped in front if Karma, bringing him down as they both fell.

As clichéd as it could get, both of them fell to the ground and with Nagisa on top of the redhead. "Hand it over, Akabane Karma!"

"No~ and ow, did you just used me as a cushion for your butt?" A groan could be heard underneath the bluenette but he feigned ignorance.

"I said – give it to me..!" Nagisa tried to snatch the duster away by force but ultimately lost to the owner of the longer limbs.

A short sigh escaped his lips. "Be a good boy and give it to sensei, okay?" He tried again, using the approach as an educator. Why, at times he felt as if he's dealing with a five-year old rather than someone of equal age when it came to Karma?

"Alright, I'll give it to you. In return for a hot kiss from you first. What do you say, Nagisa-sensei?"

"EXCUSE ME!" Immediately, Nagisa turned a deep scarlet red from Karma's absurd request. He didn't bother replying but continued to reach for the duster. Though the redhead wouldn't budged a bit, not without getting what he wanted.

"H-how did we got into this mess again...?" Nagisa panted and long stopped squirming underneath the redhead. Karma was a strong as a boulder. But that went without saying of course.

"By fooling around, probably?" Karma stated the obvious of all obvious and Nagisa had the sudden urge to facepalm.

"Oh, come on. It's not like you mind the kissing and getting all intimate before this?" The redhead accused, sporting an unsatisfied look.

"Pardon me but yes, I do mind!" Nagisa retorted back quite heatedly.

"Even though you did it quite easily with Bitch-sensei and Kayano before?" Questioned Karma, both his gaze and voice layered with sarcasm. Nagisa bit his lower lip at that.

" _That_ and _this_ are two different things!"

"How so?"

"Ah, so infuriating!" He angrily turned away, avoiding further eye contact with the devilish man.

"Tell me, how is it different now?"

Nagisa grumpily dropped the conversation and instead focused on breaking free from Karma's iron grip, only to give up after his fourth attempt, knowing well a futile effort when he saw one. "Karma-kun, please. Would you be so kind as to unhand me?" He coolly said, switching to his teacher persona yet again.

"What if I say no? Will sensei punish me this time?" Karma naughtily answered, and Nagisa almost missed a quiver in his voice. His face was slightly flushed than usual, golden honey eyes glazed over, as if longing for something.

 _Don't go testing the limits of my patience, Nagisa._

It wasn't as if he planned on keeping it a secret, he just couldn't be bothered to fess up to the oblivious bluenette. That he had had a crush on his gentle yet terrifying assassin prodigy of a friend since their first year in junior high. Nagisa squirming in his hold like a helpless little mouse oddly urged him on even more so. "..then, let's not be _just friends_ anymore."

The redhead's cryptic words startled Nagisa if anything else. "Huh..? What do you-"

"Wanna be my FWB instead?"

"...don't make me punch your lights out, Karma." Nagisa flatly said with a blank expression. And in return, Karma stuck his tongue out - his signature move since junior high. His expression was that of a mischievous little boy.

"Okay, I lied. Actually, I don't want that but..."

And his expression turned serious once more.

"But..?"

"I like you so be my lover. _Please._ " Karma smoothly said afterwards, one hand tucking under Nagisa's chin so that his bewildered face was tilted towards Karma. He inhaled sharply.

 _Did Karma just said – 'please'?_

That word startled him more tham the confession itself because he had never seen Karma using that word not once in the period of time he knew him. Nagisa was brought out of his reverie once more only to find that he had reacted a little too late to the redhead's approaches.

"Wait! K-karma...don't you dare..!"

The bold bureaucrat went ahead and kiss him directly on the lips. It wasn't Nagisa's first kiss of course but it may as well be considered as a first he had with another man! Nagisa, astonished by the unexpected turn of events, shakily covered his mouth with his hand, the lingering sensation on his lips was almost unbearable.

"You should never let your guard down when you're with me, Na-gi-sa~" Karma flashed a toothy grin, his tongue mischievously travelled across his bottom lip in a tauntingly way.

And Nagisa couldn't help but be irked with it. He felt competitive all of a sudden, like someone had just set his heart on fire.

".. Just so you know, I don't indulge in one-sided pleasure..!"

Closing his eyes, Nagisa suddenly brought his face closer to Karma's and began initiating his counter attack – Bitch-sensei's infamous French kissing technique. Forty hits under 30 seconds? Easy-peasy.

"Nagi-!"

Cutting Karma's words off, the bluenette bravely returned the kiss back, starting slow at first before he expertly slipped his tongue inside Karma's mouth, and thus began the battle of dominance between the two moving tongues. It was hot. Sloppy. Wet. Slippery. And it felt amazingly, unbelievably _good._ Like way better than his kisses with the bewitchingly gorgeous foreigner, Bitch-sensei or Kayano, who was now a famous actress, herself.

Thirty seconds had passed. Nagisa was the one to break their heated kiss first, licking his upper lip as he did so, his cheeks flushed pink and he was panting due to lack of oxygen. Fifty-two hits. That went pretty well if he had to say so himself.

"H..how's that..? I'm not the same naive person you used to know, no?" He pulled a smug face.

 _You were never naive to begin with._

Karma immediately thought, he was breathless, and stood frozen on his spot for the longest time before he too, licked some of the saliva at the corner of his mouth from dripping down his chin. His expression slowly relaxed again. Nagisa was one cunning little fox but Karma believed that he himself was capable of far more trickery and slyness.

"Wow~ That was pretty amazing. If I may request for seconds?"

"You're unbelievably shameless!" Nagisa exclaimed, tapping at Karma's smug face in dismay. "We're done... _for now..."_

Karma raised a questioning eyebrow at that. He was hopeful, and he wasn't going to lie about that. "For now?" He repeated in an inquisitive tone, face already beginning to light up.

"I find it rather uncomfortable if we do it here. Like Koro-sensei might be watching us on top of a pine tree or something." Nagisa was truthful for once, and the mention of the sun-skinned octopus teacher of theirs silenced Karma for a while. He too, imagined their beloved inhuman-looking teacher secretly spying on them somewhere high and undetectable with a binocular and some gravures next to him, that pervert and his weird hobbies.

"That sounded just like something he would do." Karma softly chuckled, shifting his body weight towards Nagisa. He wanted him. To have him. Now that he had finally meet the petite man once more by pure coincidence or some might call it fate, he wasn't going to let go of this golden opportunity to make Nagisa his anymore. "Then, where and when can we pick where we left off?"

"Aren't we eager?" The bluenette grinned as he separated himself from the other man and helped him up afterwards.

"Nagisa..." Karma trailed off, his tone somewhere between dejected and hopeful still.

"My apartment this afternoon for some coffee?" Nagisa finally said, innocently dusted off the imaginary dust on Karma's unwrinkled black coat, his fingers lingered on the toned chest a little longer. "I feel like catching up with you, is all." He quickly added, in order to hide his embarrassment.

Thin lips slowly curved upwards and those shining honey eyes twinkled in expectations.

"Yikes. Caffeinated drinks terrify me so." Karma pulled a disgusted face and purposely leaned closer to the bluenette before using his low and irritatingly sexy tone of voice to ask, "Don't you have anything else to offer?"

A shudder coursed through Nagisa's spine at that. He unconsciously gulped. Karma's sole existence was enough to make him nervous and his head would turn bright red.

 _Calm down. Don't show him any unnecessary emotions._

Directing his gaze elsewhere, Nagisa cleared his throat as he mimicked a thinking pose, the way he tilted his head slightly to the right was exactly the same as Karma last remembered seven years ago.

 _Cute._

"Then how about..."

The redhead's face immediately brightened up with whatever expectation he had in mind and it took every last bit of Nagisa's willpower to not blush then and there. He looked so much like the cute little puppy next door Nagisa used to saw back when he was a kid.

 _That face should be illegal._

"...a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whip cream on top?" Nagisa managed out the few words before lightly chewing on his lower lip. His voice pitched a bit at the end out of nervousness of inviting his friend, a man, over to do... _adult things_.

 _Goddammit, that smug face of his._

"Yes, please." Karma smiled as he pronounced the sacred word 'please' yet again, his smile genuine and almost too dazzling for Nagisa's eyes to feast upon, and before anything else, he proceeded to link their fingers together as he tugged at the shorter bluenette's hand, leading him to his car at the back of the building. An impressive red Mercedes-AMG SL 65 stood out like a sore thumb in comparison to the rundown building and the deserted area.

"Wha...?" Nagisa's mouth gaped wide open and closed a few times like a goldfish. "Whose car is this again?"

"Who else if not mine?" Karma said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Huh..." Nagisa almost scoffed in dissatisfaction.

 _Such was life._

"We're going to your apartment for the promised hot chocolate. But first, allow me to have a taste of _you_ ~" Karma smoothly said, shoving and topping the small and most definitely lighter man into the backseat of his car.

"HEY-oompf!" Nagisa tried to escape by pushing Karma away but before he could even do that, the redhead reacted first by inching close until the bridges of their noses came into contact, licking his lips seductively. He whispered something inaudible, only his lips were moving and afterwards proceeded to peck Nagisa on the forehead.

The words...they sounded like...

' _I love you...'_

Upon realising this, Nagisa flinched. His heart throbbed uncontrollably. Was he that gullible of a person before? To be swayed so easily by mere words that could hold no meaning at all?

 _Moreover... When the other person was Karma?_

"Karma..?" Nagisa timidly looked into those neon yellow eyes and saw a rare if not raw emotion in them. The man brought his right hand to Nagisa's pinkish cheek and began stroking it, ever so gently. Could it be...? He was seriously taken aback by Karma's sudden if not out-of-place gentleness. How to react to this unexpected situation?

 _Chomp!_

"Ow!" Nagisa whimpered in pain, his ear stung. His heart raced. That was when he felt it; anticipation.

Without a warning, the redhead had playfully bitten his left ear before lightly grazing his earlobe with those vampire-like fangs of his. "Sweet. Well then, I'm digging in~"

"K-karma..! Aah!" He moaned again when Karma started nibbling on the nape of his neck, trailing kisses down until his chest, his shirt already became undone by that time.

The front of his pants tightened soon enough and Karma began unzipping it, taking out his member and stroking it with his free hand.

"Uhh!"

The heat from Karma's warm hand flowed through the contact of their skins and the massages persisted above Nagisa's soft whimpers. "Feelin' good?" Asked Karma as he nipped on the pale collarbone, happy to get a positive response from the petite bluenette.

"...I told you, I don't do single-sided pleasure..!" Nagisa squeezed at Karma's member tighter and began pumping their cocks together. His body unconsciously rocked back and forth, in rhythm to their jacking off. Both members were now dripping wet and some of the semen flowed down between Nagisa's thighs directly to his butt crack. "A-ah, I'm close.."

"...assertive, just the way I like it." Karma shakily exhaled, slipping two fingers into Nagisa's mouth. "Suck them. Make sure they're nice and wet."

" _D-hamn yhou_..." Slurring his words, Nagisa aggressively went at it, twisting and gliding his tongue around Karma's slender fingers and every time they came into contact with the roof of his mouth, the bluenette unconsciously moaned. Not before long, the redhead pulled his fingers away, slipping them in his briefs, now sticky with precum.

"I'm gonna enter you now..." Karma's lubricated index finger slipped right into Nagisa's wet hole and instantly the poor bluenette shrieked in surprise.

"NO! T-take it...out...!" He was trembling, shaking like a leaf but even so, his arms desperately clinging onto the redhead who penetrated his behind without a single warning.

"Mm~ we could use some lube right now, you're tight as fuck..." Karma breathed right next to Nagisa's cherry red ear, inserting another finger, and rather than reacting to his action, the young teacher blinked furiously at Karma's vulgar language instead. "W-watch your mouth...hngh!"

"Ah, my bad, sensei~ It's such a rare sight after all. Seeing your sex face, that is."

"Sex fa-?! Hnn!" Nagisa whimpered. "W-wait..a s-sec..! What's this... I f-feel weird..!"

"Hmm? Right here?" Karma twisted his finger, finally finding that sweet spot and he stroked at Nagisa's prostate gland, and the outcome was as erotic as he had expected. Nagisa's hardened dick ejaculated, sending hot white semen everywhere and some of them landed on his cheek but Karma didn't mind at all.

"K-Karma... No.. m-more..." Panted Nagisa, his cheeks flushed deep red along with his ears, tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

Karma then licked his fingers, sticky with the bluenette's cum and Nagisa never screamed so loud in his whole life. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING-!" Pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, he quickly wiped the semen off if Karma's face and hand. "Don't do something so unhygienic!" He reprimanded, but Karma's smile only grew wider.

"I'll wait till we get to your house so be prepared, Nagisa." Karma said as he started the engine while the bluenette hastily cleaned himself and buckled the seatbelt, throwing a 'not before I lecture you first when we get home' look to the redhead.

A sigh escaped his lips.

Akabane Karma, Nagisa concluded, was an excruciatingly unpredictable man and easily had him wrapped around his little finger, seven years ago and even now.

 **The end..?**

* * *

 **Yo! I'm back again with my second fic of Karunagi. I wanna watch the 365 Days movie sooo bad~ this was sorta inspired by the trailer but it kinda got out of hand, my bad. And whoops, I wrote this months ago but forgot to post it, lol. Here ya go!**

 **またね** **! xx**


	2. Hello Today

It was raining heavily now. Both of them managed to get to Nagisa's house in time before they were too soaking wet.

And it was all Karma's fault for causing them to be drenched in rainwater in the first place. They were so caught up with French-kissing in the redhead's car (not that he hated it) when it was pouring outside all of a sudden. The five-minute dash from the parking space to his house was horrendous as they were attacked by the rain as soon as they exited the car. But Karma simply laughed out loud as he grabbed hold of Nagisa's hand and made a run for it. And the bluenette didn't get the chance to say anything as he was dragged to the direction of his house.

"Whew, we made it, huh?" The taller of the two nonchalantly said as he shook his wet hair lightly and loosened his necktie soon after the shorter male unlocked the front door and they stood in entryway, shaking off excess water from themselves.

"Don't you 'we made it, huh' me!" Nagisa replied in exasperation, panting slightly from the adrenaline coursing throughout his veins right after the sudden run minutes ago. He haven't been running lately due to the workload at school. Teaching almost eight hours a day, preparing and marking the endless quizzes and papers, organising events etc. If anything, he felt good and rather refreshed. "But... It's been a long time since I broke a sweat. It felt great!" He exhaled for quite a while before breaking into a warm smile capable of melting anyone who saw it.

Karma stared at that beautiful smile again, resisting the urge to push the bluenette down there and then. "See, it's fine once in awhile, right? But, we're soaking wet now as a result, sorry sorry~"

Nagisa monotonously replied, "Yeah, right you're sorry. You should use the bathroom first. I'll draw the hot wa-achoo!" His sentence was cut off by a cat-like sneeze. Came, another sneeze. And another. Godnabbit. He was so going to catch a cold after this, huh? Nagisa recalled how he was prone to getting sick even after just a minute standing in the rain. A hand suddenly shot at his forehead and a squeak to escape his mouth out of shock, "Hic!"

"Hn, you need to use it more than I do. We should hurry before you'll end up catching a cold for real." Karma said when an idea flashed through his mind, slowly retracting his hand away from Nagisa whose forehead was a little hot and his face flushed. "Ah, I know. How about we take a bath together? Save water, save time and save you from a nasty cold! What do you say, Nagisa?"

Flaming red colour rushed through the flustered bluenette's face a lot more brighter than before and he jerked backwards as fast as he could, avoiding eye contact with the redhead at all cost. "D-don't be ridiculous! I don't want to!" He was just about to take a step away from the red-haired man when he was suddenly lifted from the waist. So easily too. He could do nothing but struggled to break free, sneezes came in between his sentences, "K-Karma! Let me-achoo-down!"

But Karma persisted as he carried the light as feather bluenette to the bathroom, flipping the lights on and seated his new lover on the edge of the bathtub. While Nagisa sat there unmoving, he filled the tub with hot water. "No use being shy with me now, Nagisa. We've seen almost each other's body part, no?" Long, slender fingers nimbly unbuttoned at Nagisa's damp shirt and the man suddenly let out a screech, crossing his arms to cover his chest. "T-time out! What do you think you're DOING?"

"Eh~ you sure you don't want to strip? I can already see your nipples perking under that see-through shirt. But, it's more sexy that way, huh?" Karma mischievously rubbed his thumbs against the pink bumps, and Nagisa involuntarily let out a moan. But the honey-eyed man did not stop there. His left hand reached down until it reached the crotch area and after unzipping the pants, pulled out the bluenette's half-hard penis and began to stroke it. "K-Karma... stop you jerk..!" He repeatedly hit the redhead's sturdy chest, weak and ineffective to stop the man now.

Nagisa gasped and moaned whenever Karma touched his skin and after a few more teasing, he finally gave up but bit at the redhead's left ear in retaliation. His now leaking front part slowly becoming more and more stiff, bouncing up and down for attention. "Haa..! Kar...ma! I said, s-stop..." By this time, both of them had completely stripped out of their clothes and now soaked right into the steamy hot water, with Nagisa straddling on top of Karma. "Karma...unh! Karma...!" That sweet, sweet voice calling out to him desperately.

"Yes, what is it, Nagisa? Tell me clearly..." He asked while sucking on the now perky nipple.

"K..kiss m-me..." Nagisa whispered, shyly but he brought his face closer anyway.

"That's all..? Is that all you want..?" Whispered back Karma, so close to Nagisa's ear, his steamy breath made him shivered, his skin tingled everywhere.

 _More... Touch me more..! Ravish me! Defile me!_ Satisfy _me!_

"Please... hold me!"

Almost as if a switch he didn't knew he had was flipped, Nagisa suggestively rubbed himself on Karma's lap, his butt hitting the hard cock, and slowly he wound his hand around the startled man. "Make me yours, Karma..." He implored very seductively and the redhead could hear his rationale snapping.

"Good boy. And just so you know, I won't let you back out at the last moment, mm-hm?" Karma leaned closer and Nagisa instinctively shut his eyes.

They kissed, sucked and breathed into each other mouths, tackling tongues with one another afterwards. Karma pulled himself from the hot and sloppy kiss first, trailing kisses down Nagisa's pale neck to his chest and the breathless man could only moaned sweetly at his every touch and kisses until he discovered the two pink bumps, sucking on one of them and twiddling with his fingers the other. Nagisa sharply gasped every time Karma's tongue licked and nipped at his nipples. "Hn..! Wait p-please, Karma..!"

"Don't want too." Honey-coloured eyes stare deep into sky painted ones and suddenly the young teacher felt vulnerable and exposed. Karma then proceeded in kissing the red-faced bluenette, his hand slid down lower and lower to Nagisa's butt, shamelessly reaching for the entrance. "Ah. We need to lubricate my fingers first, right Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa shot a flabbergasted look.

"W-what are you saying..! Nguh-!" Two fingers assaulted his mouth out of nowhere and Nagisa almost gagged out of surprise. Karma pushed his fingers deeper while his other hand busy rubbing Nagisa's now rock hard dick, their nipples rubbing against each other's. "Ahn- that was too sudden! Ka-ngh!" The bluenette shuddered, coming directly into Karma's hand.

"It's still a little too thick, even after we took care of this in the car just now?" Said Karma, teasingly squeezed at the tip of Nagisa's cock, now overflowing with the white fluid.

"Don't grip it so-!" Nagisa groaned in pain, trying to wiggle himself out of Karma's grip. Water splashed out of the tub due to his sudden movements. Begrudgingly, he submerged his two hands down under the water to reach for the other's dick. "Eh, I haven't even touch here yet you're already rock hard, you pervert." He said as to mimic the redhead's tone of voice, to distract himself from gulping down at the feeling of Karma's cock in his hands as he clumsily massaged the thick flesh. "Does it feel good?" Slipping further down, Nagisa started to fondle Karma's balls, he'd do anything to get some kind of reaction from the ever-so calm man.

 _How's that?_

Glancing up, he noticed an ever so slight change in Karma's face. He actually looked hot and bothered! Nagisa felt butterflies in his stomach at such a sight. He grinned giddily. Next, let's try...

Before anything else, he felt a rather strange sensation near his butt. No way..? Wh-what?! Did he... Did Karma just inserted his finger into his anus? _Here? In the bathtub full of water?!_

"Ahh..! Haa... No-! What are you doing, Karma you idiot?! Mhm! The water's going in! It's going in!" The poor bluenette clenched his teeth in fear. He was scared. Scared to welcome this foreign feeling he'd never experienced before.

"Haha, you don't sound so tough now, do you?" Karma said with that trademark smirk of that Nagisa had been missing to see but regretted even wanting to so soon, not to mention, in this embarrassing state.

The way Karma's fingers moved so skilfully, sliding in and out made him feel a lot more stranger than before. He, the most upheld by the rules teacher in school, was currently sitting on top of another man, his good friend turned lover, even he himself couldn't believe it. If at first he felt pain, his whole body was now twitching with pleasure, his insides squelched in anticipation and simultaneously tightened around the redhead's now three fingers, keen in opening his entrance wide. "Aahn.. no.. it's humiliating..."

A chuckle escaped as Karma sucked at one of Nagisa's nipple, hard and throbbing from his teeth grazing. "Really? Then, why are you moving your hips on your own now..."

"No I'm n-not..!" Nagisa denied, turning scarlet from his partner's words, and he tried to hide his face on Karma's shoulder. "It's just- This is making me feel strange! Karma, w-what did you do to me..!"

"It's not 'feels strange', it's supposed to be 'feels good', isn't it? Lookie here, my fingers are no longer enough for you, right?" He stopped nipping now, gently kissing Nagisa's collarbone and leaving a few hickeys here and there as he went. "You want something thicker now, don't you? Hey, don't you? Yes? No?" The redhead licked at his upper lips and Nagisa blushed for the nth time, his heart wavered for a second. Geez, Karma was just too sexy for his own good! And without both of them expecting it, he unconsciously bobbed his head twice to the redhead's wildest surprise.

"I love you." Karma said all of a sudden, thrusting straight into the unprepared bluenette who came the second time due to surprise, "Nhyaa~!?" Clear, white fluid spurted directly at Karma, some landed on his chest and some on his cheeks. "Wow~ a facial from Nagisa, yay~"

"Ow!? Karma, you idiot! What facial! Dummy! Warn first before you shove it in my butt! It hurts!" The whimpering Nagisa complained as tears formed in his eyes, vengefully clawing at Karma's back in which the other man didn't even flinched. "I'm sorry. You're just sooo adorable I can't help myself." The redhead smiled apologetically as he licked the tears away and landed a chaste kiss on Nagisa's lips. He learnt the man liked to kiss, the way he'd melt in his arms brought some sort of satisfaction in Karma's once jaded heart.

"And why are you.." Nagisa hesitated to say the next word, his brain refused to admit but his mouth didn't followed through. "S-so...big! Ngahh!" Nagisa moaned in euphoria as his partner rammed into him a second time without an ounce of gentleness. But he liked when Karma handled him roughly for once. He desperately reached for the redhead's lips, capturing it in another sloppy kiss, it was so, so hot, messy and melty. As if they both were trying to fill in the ten year-gap so bad. Bodies sticking close, sweat and semen mixed together but it was still not even nearly enough.

When all of a sudden, Nagisa pushed the hard pulsing cock further into himself and almost begged the redhead, "Karma... Here... Let it out..." Dazed, words a little slurred but the redhead definitely understood what he meant. "Why are you so good at reeling me up? Let's do it until you can no longer stand."

And without a warning, Karma pulled his cock out of Nagisa, swiftly turned him around so that the bluenette was now facing the bathroom wall and while they were still standing, the redhead re-entered from behind with Nagisa squealing in ecstasy soon after. Karma continue to thrust deep inside the bluenette, with the intensity just as hard as before if not stronger.

"Hyaa, nhn, Karma!" Some more pants echoed in the small space. More deep kisses shared. The air thick with their scents so much that Nagisa was starting to feel dizzy. "Nguh, aah!"

He could feel it. Karma was gradually getting bigger inside of him. Nagisa shuddered, saliva trickling down from his lips until his chin, he was spazzing and panting like mad but he couldn't stop now, he moved his hips in rhythm to Karma's aggressive thrusts. Countless feelings welled up inside him. Above all, why is it that he felt so good enough so he could die!

"Ahn! Haa! Kar...ma! You're reaching t-too DEEP! Cumming...! I'm cumMING?!" The panting Karma nodded as sign that he was close too and they continued kissing and thrusting for a good five minutes or so. "Karma! Fwah! I'm seriously going to- Aahh!"

"Wait... together. Let's come together now..." Karma groaned as he roughly rammed into Nagisa's pink, sexy, hot, tight hole. "Nagisa, just a bit more..! I'm close-!"

"No-! It's..! T-too GOOD! I can't! Kar..ma! Please- _let me come!_ Aahh! HYAA!"

Nagisa experienced the third orgasm as soon as Karma ejaculated inside of him, sending hot semen everywhere, their moans and groans resounded loudly against the bathroom wall, the aftermath was also overwhelming even for the bluenette to handle. He went limp in the redhead's arms, and Karma managed to catch him in time before he could slip into the water, dirtied from both of their cum.

"Ah, he's out cold... Guess I was too rough on you after all, was I..?" Karma said to no one, landed a kiss on top of the bluenette's head and slowly slid his cock out, gripping both of Nagisa's shoulders so he would not fall. "You did well today, Nagisa." Draining the soiled water, turning the water tap on, grabbing the blue body scrub and some soap, he began to wash Nagisa's body clean, not forgetting to clean his insides.

He waited until he finished cleaning and changing Nagisa into his pyjamas, and only then did the redhead prepped himself for sleep. Yawning widely, he tiredly walked towards the bed where he had tucked Nagisa earlier and crawled under the covers beside the sleeping bluenette. "Goodnight, love." Yawned the redhead, complying to his heavy begging to be shut eyelids and not too long after that, he doze off.

"No... not there... s-slow down... ah..!"

Karma's closed eyes instantly popped wide open and just then he saw Nagisa, glued to his body, his hair, his skin, his breath so close and so warm and the way he called out so erotically succeeded in turning his exhausted body on once more.

 _What this? Are you dreaming about me right now, Nagisa? Not to mention, in such a lewd situation too?_

Karma could not hold back his chuckle as he kissed the top of that sky blue was only snaking his arm around the smaller man, but that was enough to exhaust him, and he ended up dozing off again with the bluenette cuddling close in his arms.

And Nagisa would wake up the next morning, groggy at first, but the sight of the redhead beside him would wake him up afresh and his face would turn bright red as he recalled last night's event.

 _Prepare yourself, Nagisa._

He could just hear those words in his head. Karma would undoubtedly never leave him in peace after this. Ah, they might have to live under the same roof too! But, oddly, he didn't hate the idea of living together with Karma after all. Planting a soft kiss to the still sleeping man's head, the blue called out quietly, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Mm... morning, love. How's your body?" Karma groggily replied with a sleepy smile nonetheless, reaching softly for the bluenette's cheek with the utmost gentleness he never knew the sadist of a man had, and Nagisa was out of the bedroom in a split second, hoping the redhead didn't see his beetroot face. Outside, trembling hands covered his embarrassed face, his heart was beating a mile.

"Maybe I need to rethink about living together after all... My heart won't last at this rate!"

 **おわり**

* * *

Hey~ so good to be back from my hellish finals DX And I continued this without reading the first chap so there may be some overlapping with their actions etc (forgive me). Thanks for reading~


End file.
